Sleeping waters
by Iwovcats101
Summary: Pidge sneaks out one night to study. Set in a mermaid au.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction here, im sorry if the characters come off as a bit ooc or something, im not that expirenced in fanfiction-writing. I got this idea from a friend who suggested I write a foltron fanfic, and seeing how ive been meaning to write this story anyway, i did. As you'de expect, none of these characters are mine, i own nothing except the story concept. With all that said, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pidge peeked her head out from behind the old stone pillar she was using to hide, her gaze flickering from left to right as she scanned the open ocean before her. When she caught sight of no one, she swam out from behind her hiding spot, seaweed scrolls and squid ink clutched tightly in her arms as the scales of her long green tail shimmered under the moonlight. She swam up towards the surface, getting as close as she could without swimming above water before coming to a stop. Curling her tail underneath her, she opened up one of the scrolls before studying the sky as closely as she could. She unconsciously twirled a slightly sharped piece of stone before dipping it in the vial of ink. As she had plenty of nights before, Pidge began to sketch the sky above, tracing the patterns of the moon and the stars on the parchment. More than once, she poked her head just barely out of the water, always pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose after vanishing back below the surface so she would not to loose them. She worked, minute after minute, hour after hour, as the moon slid across the sky.

Shiro drifted calmly through the halls of the palace, his grey scales shimmering a pale silver from the moonlight streaming through the old castle windows. He looked through each window and glanced at each door that he passed, taking note of everything he saw, ensuring that all was calm and well. Deep down, he knew he should be asleep right now, and that, if they were awake, his friends would say the same...but he couldn't. Though he really, truly wished he could, he couldn't. His mind was restless as he tried and tried to drift off to sleep with little to no success until, after hours upon hors of trying and failing, he gave up, and instead decided to wander about and patrol the halls of the castle in an attempt to tire himself out. He had been at it for a while, having swam through much of the ancient stone castle, and was prepared to call it a night, and attempt to fall asleep once more as he turned towards his room.

That is, until he paused midway to the door, catching a odd drop of color out of the corner of his eye.

He turned towards the nearby window, drifting closer as to get a better view. He felt a small ball of worry burrow itself in his chest as he caught sight of a familiar short haired brunette floating in the water. Confused and worried, he slipped through the large windows and into the vast open ocean towards his green scaled friend. He swam up behind her...only to catch the sound of a quiet little snore. He smiled, feeling the little ball of worry ease up a bit as he realized that she was just asleep, though he couldn't help but wonder, why was she out here in the first place? He was about to reach out and wake her up when he caught sight of something clutched in her hands. Curious, he peered over her shoulder to get a better look, and found himself gazing at a star chart, constellations carefully and meticulously mapped out across the page. He turned to his left as he felt something brush his hip, revealing it to be another piece of parchment, this time with current and tide patterns scrawled across its surface. He grabbed it and gently rolled it back up, nabbing the star chart from the napping girl with ease and doing the same before tying them off with small ribbons as a single question took up all the space in his mind once again, why? Why was she out here with all of these things alone? And so late, no less! He glanced up, catching sight of one last paper that the ends of her tail wrapped loosely around. He grabbed it and, as he had with the others, read it over. Phrases and ideas were scribbled hastily across the paper, filling it with a mess of ideas and concepts to messily written for him, or really anyone but Pidge, to understand. What he could read, however, were the words written in bold at the top: "Plan to get Dad and Mat back". He smiled softly before rolling up and tying the messy paper, suddenly understand why she had come out here to study things such as this that were normally used for travel. He glanced at Pidge and, rather than wake her up, carefully picked her up and carried the light child back to the castle and to her bedroom with ease, placing the scrolls on a nearby desk before lying her down in her bed. She shifted slightly as she continued to sleep with a gentle mumble and a quieter snore as Shiro left her room to return to his and, after finally getting to his bed, drifted off into a calm sleep.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry if it was a bit of a mess, im still very much learning and working on bettering my writing skills, so any reviews or comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!**


End file.
